Pokémon Gone Wrong
by Mythical Mew
Summary: It seemed like a typical day for Ash and Co... But what happens when everything goes wrong, Getting lost, declaring undenying love, accidenty scrambling Togepi and being sued by Team Rocket for assault!? Read to find out!! R
1. Episode 1

(Disclaimer: This was a really short fiction that I wrote while I was suspended from the site. Oh woo hoo. Now I'm back and you see this! I don't own Pokemon or anything but I'm trying to find a use that will do all the talking for me. Errr.)  
  
POKEMON: GONE WRONG!! Episode 1!  
  
Another average day Ash thought it would be. Walking through the beautiful lush meadows, with the sun high in the sky, releasing its blazing rays of heat and yet light upon them. Pidgeys chirped, as they were perched upon trees. The leaves that were hung on to the branches gave a rustling noise as the wind tore through them. Pikachu was nestled on Ash's shoulder, in a complete daze of it's ( who knows!! It could be a she! ) surroundings. Another day they thought it was, but they were terribly wrong.  
  
And yet again, Misty and Ash were having another argument. The topic always being the same, being lost in who knows where, and the result was always the same. Yet the makers of Pokemon found it necessary to waste more air time by having useless conversation. See how I'm wasting my time right now by writing this? Oh and I'm heightening the amount of words so it seems lioke this was professionally written. Anyway. Back to our story.  
  
"Ash I cannot believe you got us lost again!" Ejaculating (hehe funny word) her arms forward, Misty was in a rampage of fury. Her skin was tinted slightly red to show that her blood was boiled and it was ready to be taken off the stove. Veins slightly popped out of her skin. She stomped her foot into the lush grass. Ash, rolling his eyes in a response, gave off a slight chuckle. The chuckle of stupidity.  
  
"I so didn't get us lost! Look we are in a meadow place. And we're heading t some city so I can become a Pokemon Master as the script says."  
  
Misty's eyes narrowed over to Ash as slowly she approached him. Somehow a mallet appeared on her hand and Togepi was in Brock's arm. Brock only raised his non-existent eye in curiosity, wondering how this happened. "Ash you're not supposed to tell our viewers what happened!" The tone she yelled out was so loud, and yet so high pitched, that in the distance the trio could hear Growlithe releasing howls of pain. Ashrubbed his ears, as he was unsure to if he had become deaf.  
  
"Well they all know I'm the best anyway."  
  
"You wish. And you have no idea where we are since you're a stupid arrogant fool!"  
  
Suddenly, the quiet girl obsessing one of the group spoke, "You love the stupid man? I hear your cries at night. And Ash don't try to get misty lost in a cave just so you can make out with her away from the viewers!"  
  
Both Ash and Misty looked over to Brock with looks of fury painted on their faces. Somehow, a mallet appeared in Ash's hands as well as they started to pummel the breeder.  
  
"I do not love that fool!"  
  
"I hate her!"  
  
They shouted during the beating. After they were done and somehow Brock had changed into a new shade of black and blue and his face was indented into the ground. They both looked over to see that the little egg Pokemon that was once in his arms, became scrambled. Misty, saw this, and began to release a river of tears. "MY BABY!!"  
  
"You went in labor to have a egg? You're a chicken? I'm so confused." Ash scratched his head wondering why Misty made such a random comment.  
  
"I don't mean literally you moron! I mean I loved it so much."  
  
"You love me. Learn your lines!"  
  
A mallet suddenly connected with Ash's head. He fell onto the ground in almost an unconscious state. Brock, however, had no sign of moving or any sign of life. The two did not care anyway, for he was not important.  
  
"I can't believe you hurt me. I LOVED YOU!! And I thought YOU LOVED ME. And we could of made a big happy family!" Ash got up and started to release a river of salty droplets as well. Then he began to sing the song that everyone hated, and yet little ignorant children love. People out of nowhere, suddenly released their anger upon the boy, while Misty was trying to collect the pieces of her love.  
  
"Ash it was never in my lines to love you. But I have an idea.. For the death of my little. wait. chicken? Anyway, we can have eggs tonight! And not to have your little cooking of trees, branches, and herbal stuff." Misty threw the pieces of the shell out into the wilderness, as she took the remains of Togepi and suddenly placed her near the campfire that was not there five minutes ago.  
  
"Oh yay!" Beginning to jump around Misty, Ash began to dance around in joy. Misty raised a brow and wondered how he gotten even stupider.  
  
"I thought you defined stupid, but now you truly do. What happened to you?"  
  
"Wee I see stars." He reached her hand into a pocket and pulled out a little device then he raised his arm high into the air, "STARMON DIGIVOLVE!" The digivice clicked, showing no reaction.  
  
"What the." Misty said under her breathe, along with cursing that is censored for our younger audience members!  
  
A portal appeared at the little scene at Ash and Misty caused. TK, from Digimon, emerged from it. Immediately he slapped Ash in the head and took his Digivice. Wrong show and don't ever shove your hands down my pants again for my Digivice!" In a split second, he disappeared.  
  
"You shove your hands down other guys pants!?" Misty released the stream of tears again, putting out the fire that was frying Togepi, "AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Ash and Misty looked up to see the balloon of Meowth's face hover above them. Below the deck where the three stood saying their lines, which had to be repeated over and over in every episode like it mattered and actually frightened the children there was some contraption made to steal Pikachu. This whole time, Pikachu was in a slumber, unaware of the events that just occurred.  
  
"Do you guys must repeat those lines over and over. They get so annoying so quickly." Misty yelled at them.  
  
"But we spent days trying to make up the perfect poetic scheme." James began to cry as he saw he was being made fun of, "DAYS I TELL YOU, DAYSSSSS"  
  
"Okay. is everyone high or is that just me?" Misty said under her breath.  
  
"Look you're not taking Pikachu! Thunderbolt!!! Release the fury, wee!" Ash twirled as he looked over at Pikachu, who just woken up due to all the yelling. Eletrical sparks surrounded the frame of the small rodent Pokemon as it released a thunder bolt at the group. The balloon immediately popped and the three, somehow, got out of it and began to "blast off".  
  
"We're blasting off again!" Jessie shouted. But suddenly all three of them stopped in mid air. Misty and Ash just looked with quizzical looks pasted upon their faces.  
  
"Hello, FLY BIRDIE FLY." Ash shouted.  
  
"I don't think we can." James said, wiggling in free air.  
  
"I got an idea. WE'RE SUING YOU. YOU TRY TO HURT US TOO OFTEN!" Jessie shouted.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Suing you! You people are evil! We just take a little rodent while you try to hrut us. My feelings are hurt every time you hurt us you know." Jessie began to bawl. Ash, still being deficient, danced in the waterfall that Jessie created.  
  
"Sorry, Jessie, James, Meowth. The ropes are stuck! Now you can go blasting off!" A man from the crew said. Darn those managers, they let the ropes get knotted up. The ropes the three were attached too, were suddenly revealed. The stage person dude suddenly cut the ropes and the three began to dive towards the ground. Misty immediately clung to Ash, hearing the news that Jessie dawned upon her and started to cry herself.  
  
"We're being sued Ash! And we hurt Brock! And scrambled Togepi!"  
  
"What's a sue?" Ash responded.  
  
(Authors Note: Oh I know this chapter is horrible but tell me what you think I tried to make it funny but I haven't done anything humorous for a while so bear with me. And don't worry I can write better than this so check out my other fictions if you want. Please review with what you think and I'll review your fictions if you want me too. PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	2. Episode 2

(Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND I DON'T WANT TO. Geez. People latching onto my back asking that dreaded question. I'm glad you like chapter one and found it funny so here is chapter two. I am only going to post up a few chapters to this then it'll be done. I am not very comical. Check out my other fictions when you're done with this!)  
  
Pokemon Gone Wrong! Episode Two!  
  
"I'm so pretty and yet so witty! So pretty witty anndd" Ash was singing the famous words that everyone had known by now. Singing them for couple of minutes and not knowing the rest of the lyrics, Misty was getting annoyed. There was a slight twitch to her every time she moved and her face turned to a new tint of red that no one has ever seen before.  
  
"And dumb!" misty finished off with a stomp of her foot. Ash stopped going one foot to the other like he was an enraged alcoholic and looked at Misty with an intense look like he had something serious to say.  
  
"No Misty, it is not dumb. It is fun."  
  
"Oh, I thought I was describing you. If you did not notice we're in a court room being sued and all you can do is sing a little song that you got obsessed with when you saw Anger Management." Ash and Misty appeared to be in a courtroom. This courtroom, was somehow, in the middle of no where since Ash and company never seem to reach a city for at least twenty episodes and when they do all Ash does is battle the Gym Leader (most likely in a two part episode.) then leave to get lost some more.  
  
The room they were in was box shaped like someone had a bad day while designing the courthouse. The walls were painted a plain white, with lamps and pictures hanging on the wall like they were some "sophisticated" folks. Some of the paintings though, were of water Pokemon. When Misty made eye contact with those particular paintings, she would run like a cheetah over to them and began to drool over how "cute" they were and almost lick the painting, hence why the courtroom is redecorating next Friday. The floor was a light brown wooden finish that had such a shine to them, Ash starred into it for several minutes looking at his own reflection and saying "hey there sexy stud." This of course scared several other people in the courthouse, and gave Ash at least ten feet of room to walk around. Most of the furniture was made out of a dark brown mahogany wood, and fortunately enough none of this furniture was abused. Except for one screenwriter, who says that Misty and Ash should make out on the front desk while everyone, watches them like an art piece and clap at the end. That is only an idea, that man shall be fired.  
  
"Now Ash do not say anything stupid." Misty instructed to Ash before they entered the court room where they would be charged for "assault" and "attempted murder" No one though, knew of Brock's whereabouts, reason being why they are not being charged for murder. If only Brock was loved as a child.  
  
"I want my Starmon!!!"  
  
"I really think when I hit you with that mallet it took out your remaining brain cells."  
  
"You hit me? Oh my god, you're supposed to love me!" Hugging himself, by wrapping around his frame with his long lanky arms, Ash began to bawl for a split second then realized that it was not written in the script, yet, for Ash and Misty to reveal their un denying love for each other. Yet again, this entire fiction wasn't in the script either.  
  
Misty threw open (not literally) the twin (not literally) French doors open to emerge into the courtroom. It was designed like the rest of the building; a jury sat in the jurers box and the judge in her seat. People, who travel to middle of nowhere, were in the audience. Jessie and James sat in their plaintiff seats, and once making eye contact with Ash and Misty petrified (not literally) looks appeared on their faces.  
  
"That is such a fake look. I wonder how much they paid for actors to teach them that." Misty mumbled under her breath as she sat in the defendant seat. Oh look, they had no lawyer. Neither did Jessie and James, where the heck did that screenwriter go. he was suppose to write one in.  
  
"Do you know what you're being charged for?" The judge said as she watched the two newly entered children sit in their seats.  
  
"Look Misty! There's a real judge and everything, isn't so cute?" Ash suddenly bursted out everyone in the room looked towards them with a quizzical, and yet frightened look, pasted on their faces.  
  
"Jessie why don't you tell us the side of your story first." The judge said under her breath making it barely audible. Jessie rose up and sat in the seat next to the judge, where the "witnesses" go.  
  
"Well." Tears immediately began to soar out of her cascade blue eyes like they have been ready to escape for some time now. "Misty and Ash pick on us! All we want is his little Pikachu so we can open up an ice cream store."  
  
"You want to have an ice cream store? Can I have cookie dough!?" Ash said cutting in. The judge immediately hushed the deficient child.  
  
"And not to have to pay for the electric bill. And all the time we try to steal the little powerhouse but Ash and Misty beat us! They grab their hammers, and just start hitting us and it hurts you know! And then we spend money on making these little devices to surprise them with and all they do is destroy it. They took my money too! They mugged me in Goldenrod! THEY'RE CRIMIALS I TELL YOU, COLD HEARTED CRIMINALS!" Jessie was at the point of collapsing in her seat. She pressed her face against the counter top of her little box and the wood seemed to have changed a color due to all the moisture it had to absorb. "They use and abuse!"  
  
"Can you get off the wood, you're staining it." the judge asked a few minutes later of Jessie mumbling all the tragic events in her life, involving Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu while still crying out a river like she was in the Justin Timerblake (No offense ot his fans.) song. She definitely cried her a river, except all it would do in this scenario is flood the room.  
  
Jessie suddenly rose from her seat with a death glare in her eyes, "HE'S EEVVIILL." This made the entire room freeze and back away from Ash, meaning the people sitting behind him moved to the back row, "He scares me in my dreams and he attacks me during the night. All he does is make me blast off again like he is setting a good example to the children by saying 'beat up the bullies' yet we are not the bullies and he is! And he does not even care what happens to us when we blast off and he could ask nicely why we took his Pikachu than to demand it back! He does not even pay for the medical bills for when we get hurt!" Jessie ran back to where James was sitting and began to cry on his shoulder. Seconds later, the outfit that James was wearing was completely drenched like he was the rainman.  
  
"Seeing as this is really hard for Jessie we'll take a break so she can fill up the resevoir with water." The judge said, raising a brow of how someone could cry for such a long period of time.  
  
"I know we can get Pikachu to testify." Ash whispered in Misty's ear.  
  
"If only we could understand Pokemon, Ash. You know if it was not a trouble us huans had for the last few decades." Misty whispered back.  
  
(Authors Note: I really have no idea what I'm writing or where I am heading I had to use spell check so many times since I cannot even seme to type while writing this/. I hope you liked it and found it somewhat funny, even though I don't think it was that funny and I appreciate a review. So PLEASE REVIEW with what you think and I'll read your fictions if you want me too. Just tell me if I should continue and what you think of it so far. 


End file.
